


Tell Me It's Love

by Ginal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumbleby - Freeform, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginal/pseuds/Ginal
Summary: Written as a story parallel to Volume 7.  Yang and Blake come to terms with the aftermath of Argus, while struggling to give their true feelings a voice.  The subject matter will become more explicit over time, so I am preemptively rating and tagging it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Tell Me It's Love

Across all the continents and throughout all the kingdoms, in all his decades, Qrow had seen  _ that look _ on a thousand different faces. And now, he saw it on his niece's, plain as day and wholly undeniable.

Yang was in love.

"I'm sorry you went through that nightmare, but I'm glad Yang was there for you in time." Weiss stated.

Qrow spared a moment to look back from the efficient, if not outright tiny cockpit. Yang's eyes narrowed and her lips turned up in a loving smile. The girl looked like she was ready to burst as she took Blake's hand. Blake, for her part, seemed to be in the same place. There was still a lot about Blake he didn’t know firsthand. While this almost gave him pause on the idea of letting her pursue his niece without as much as a word from him, there was one thing he knew for certain. Everytime Blake looked upon Yang, her eyes filled with so much raw, ceaseless devotion that he was genuinely surprised he hadn’t witnessed her sobbing some confession of love to Yang.

Watching them smile at each other and squeeze each other's hands made Qrow's old heart melt. Not that he’d ever admit it. For once, he was grateful to be sober, so he could appreciate this moment.

"We were there for each other." Yang corrected.

Of course, Qrow didn't know every last detail. He assumed this Adam was who took Yang's arm. Though Blake was cautious with some of her wording, he also seemed to be her ex. Well, at least she was trading up. If this was the case, Qrow was glad the asshole was dead. He knew he was rarely as affectionate with Yang as with Ruby, but she was still his niece. The only thing Qrow didn't like in this situation was that he wouldn't get to rip Adam apart himself. Oh, well.

Looking back through the pilot’s window, Qrow allowed himself a smile. These kids were amazing, in so many ways. He felt a little proud to have been part of their growth. These two, though, Yang and Blake? As far as he could tell, those two had grown more than anyone onboard the airship. Himself included. His smile grew into a grin.

The only thing Qrow knew with certainty about love, was that it’s tricky to get right. Clearly, he never did. A constant balancing act, coupled with change brought on by time and circumstance. Mixed together with the zero-to-one hundred life of Huntsmen, and you’ve got something damn near impossible.

But Yang and Blake were strong and brave, and somehow found their way back together against all odds. If anyone on Remnant was going to figure out how to make this work, it would be these two.

_ Yet another thing Yang’s got on you, Raven. _

  
  
  
  


##  Part 1

  
  


What are you supposed to do when life derails your plans? When it decides that your decisions don’t matter? You can have everything figured out, have your next moves set in your heart of hearts. And then, that one damn thing you  _ didn’t _ plan on can come along and send everything spiraling. How are you supposed to pick up the broken pieces of the life you want, when life itself tells you “no?”

It had all seemed so simple when they woke up this morning. The plan was as close to flawless as they could figure it to be. Sneak over a fence, push some buttons, disable a radar dish, steal an airship and head across the ocean to Atlas. Simple, quick, done and done. And once in Ironwood’s protection, Yang was going to sit down with Blake and hash out everything that still lingered. Hurt feelings, hopes and wants and needs, doubts and fears. Everything would be laid on the table. And, once all that was done and settled, Yang would ask Blake on their first real date. She’d take the first steps toward building the life she knew she wanted.

For Blakes part, she had decided on the same thing.

But then came Adam, the one damn thing nobody had counted on. The one detail everyone overlooked as a possibility. It was a living nightmare. A fight against death incarnate. A confrontation that shook Blake to her core and pushed Yang to her limits. It left both young women bruised, exhausted, and for the moment, all too uncertain as to the future.

In a mixed blessing, though, it certainly laid bare everything previously unsaid. Being up close and personal with Adam like that drove home exactly the kind of person he was, and why he had such an extreme effect on Blake. And when Blake said she'd never break her promise? Yang believed her. What could there possibly be to talk about after that? No need for that big talk anymore.

Of course the day couldn't be over yet. Yet another series of harrowing obstacles and potentially trauma inducing struggles? Sure, why not? Par for the course, really.

There was a giant Atlesian robot. An equally giant Grimm. Ruby almost got herself killed trying to use her eye powers, and…

Fuck it.

Living through the experience was enough for Yang. Letting her mind wander to think about it was only giving her a headache. They were in Atlas, and Ironwood was taking them in. At least for now, everyone was safe. All she wanted right now was a shower and a place to collapse.

The decor of the academy wasn't exactly helping. Every inch of every hall and room was carved from white and gray marble. Not exactly an energizing color scheme. The soft blue lights that lined the walls were also entirely too cool feeling. Yang felt like she was barely clinging to consciousness. It was great to see Penny was rebuilt and all, but couldn't the girl hurry up and get them to their room?

It was, without a doubt, the single longest day of Blake's life. Exhaustion had long since threatened to overtake her, and her limbs felt like lead. So much had happened since morning that she wasn't certain she could keep it all straight.

A small smile turned her lips up as she recalled her arm around Yang from the back of the motorcycle.

_ "I mean, you're great! And I'll hurry back!" _

Blake glanced at Yang, and saw she was already looking back. They smiled, however tiredly. Both young women felt their hearts flutter.

"Finally, we're here." Weiss groaned.

Yang looked forward and saw they had reached the dorms. With one final mini tour, Penny enthusiastically showed them all their rooms, restrooms and showers.

Their room was practical. Smaller than their room from Beacon, but also making better use of the space. The beds were built into the wall, and a row of small desks lined the opposite. Not much in the way of furnishings or decorations, otherwise. Military to the core.

Food was brought to them. It was simple fare, but well made. It reminded Blake of the food her mom had always made. She smiled at the memory. Kali didn’t need to be a great cook to be a good mom. Yang and Ruby had devoured theirs in a heartbeat. It wasn't surprising, and Weiss and Blake looked to each other with a smirk and a shrug.

After a shower and a change into the uniform pajamas, it was approaching midnight. Weiss was the first to fall asleep, gently snoring as she curled in on herself. Ruby tried to fight it, briefly convincing herself that she had the energy to play a scroll game with Yang. She had nearly passed out in her chair before she admitted defeat, and climbed to the bed above Weiss'.

Blake and Yang sat together in silence. It was, maybe, a bit awkward. But it was comfortable, in a way. They looked at each other. Even seeing how bloodshot Blake's eyes had become, Yang couldn't help but feel entranced by them. Blake's cheeks turned pink as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe we should sleep, too?."

Yang realized she had been staring. "Y-yeah. Good idea."

She wanted to get up. She really was so, very tired. But her legs wouldn't move. Her eyes fell to Blake's lips. Her stomach churned anxiously. She could feel the heat on her own cheeks. Maybe...if she just leaned a little closer…

Blake's cheeks burned. Her heart thundered in her ears. She knew that look. The way Yang's eyes narrowed. Her lips, half-cocked. Blake's feline ears folded into her hair as she leaned closer. She wanted to, so badly.

_ A backhanded slap across Blake's cheek. _

Stinging pain briefly accompanied the flash of memory. Blake winced and recoiled.

Yang recognized the body language. It was like her own flashes. Lines of worry formed on her face as she reached for Blake's hand. Blake instinctively squeezed back.

"I...Yang…"

"It's okay." Yang's voice was gentle as she smiled. "I know… It's...been a long day. We should get some sleep."

Blake weakly returned the smile. She squeezed Yang's hand one more time. Yang climbed to her bed above, and sighed as she lay back. She chided herself in her mind. What was she thinking, moving for such a thing right now? This was the worst time possible. Blake needed to rest and heal. She was moving too damn fast.

"Yang?" Blake gently called

"Yeah?"

"I…" Blake sighed. "Goodnight."

Yang pulled herself to look over the edge. She smiled reassuringly.

"Night."

Yang closed her eyes. The comforting, hazy black of sleep crept upon her mind. As she drifted away, her heart skipped one final time for the day. Her last waking thought was how beautiful Blake’s smile was.

\-------

“Weiss! Weiss, wake up!” Ruby loudly whispered.

A groggy, lazy groan came from Weiss as she stirred awake. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal Ruby, bright eyed and bouncy.

“What are you…”

Ruby’s finger shot to Weiss’ lips. She shook her head, pointing to the other beds and pantomiming sleep.

“Yang and Blake are still sleeping.” she again whispered. “Keep your voice down.”

“Ugh...What are you so worried about that for?”

Weiss had pulled herself to sitting. Her mind was still half-hazy with sleep. She watched as Ruby frantically stuffed clothing into a duffel bag.

“An academy cadet came by a while ago--that’s what woke me up.” Ruby explained. “Ironwood’s giving us a few days to rest up while his engineers are working on our new gear.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re so worried about waking those two.”

Ruby looked up. Weiss was clearly unamused with the situation.

“Okay, so, you saw the way they were on the airship. The looks, the hand holding.”

“And…?” Weiss’ voice was growing slightly louder as her patience was thinning. “Ruby, I’m tired. Yesterday was an absolute disaster. I want to go back to sleep.”

“I’m getting to it, keep your voice down! Look, everyone knows what’s up with them. And, well, I figured after yesterday that they might really like some time alone.”

“So we’re up at…” Weiss picked up her scroll and checked the screen. “Eight A.M. to get out of the room quickly, so that when they wake up there’s no distractions.”

“Exactly!”

Weiss heaved an annoyed sigh, and looked up to Yang’s bed. “Why am I always playing wingwoman for you? Fine, Ruby. Let me get dressed in the shower room.”

The duffel bag hung off Ruby’s shoulder as she eagerly waited by the door. Weiss stepped deliberately.

“I know a patisserie and cafe not far from the academy. It’s expensive. You’re buying.”

“Anything for my besty.” Ruby chirped.

"Keep waking me early, and I definitely won't be.” 

Ruby clapped Weiss’ back as she began to cackle, knocking her into the hallway.

\-------

Sunlight had finally penetrated Blake’s eyelids, and stirred her from slumber. The gray haze slowly dissipated. She had been laying next to Yang, comforted and safe. She reached for Yang’s hand with a lazy smile. But there was no hand. Yang wasn’t there.

_ “How does it feel to be alone?” _

“Yang!?”

Blake’s eyes were wide with panic. Her chest was heaving as she sat, finally fully awake. Yang was nearby, buttoning up her coat. She rushed to sit by Blake.

“Hey, hey, easy. I’m here. It’s okay.”

Yang ran her hand in gentle circles along Blake’s back. Her brow was drawn together as she searched Blake’s face. Figures she’d be having nightmares. Hopefully it wouldn’t be long term. It was a kind of torment Yang was only too familiar with.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…” Blake’s breath had steadied. She smiled, tired but sincerely. “Just a dream. Sorry to startle you. Where are Ruby and Weiss?”

“Ruby left me a text, she and Weiss went to get breakfast a while ago.”

She lay her head on Yang’s shoulder. Her ears flattened into her hair. It occurred to Blake that Yang was dressed in her gear.

“Oh, where are you going?”

“Hm? Oh, well… Honestly, I thought...you might want some space? I mean, after last night. And, everything else yesterday. Everything, of course.” Yang sputtered out.

Space. Time alone to think and reflect. No, it was the last thing Blake wanted. She reached for Yang’s hand. Their fingers instinctively wrapped around each others'.

“Actually...I’d really like to go with you. I don’t want to be alone. Not now.”

Yang smiled and rested her forehead on Blake’s. Warmth fluttered through her heart.

“Sure.”

In truth, neither were in any hurry to move. They sat, leaning together and hands entwined. Not a word was spoken for minutes. In their hearts, both young women felt as though they could stay that way for hours. It felt like being at home. Until Yang’s stomach audibly rumbled.

“Guess we better get some food.” Blake smirked and nudged her. “Let me get dressed.”

It had been a long, long time since they had changed and dressed in each other’s company. Yang still remembered how she would turn away in the Beacon dorm. How she would look at Blake from the corner of her eye. Despite herself, the memory drew a small grin across her lips. She also remembered just how enticing Blake looked in those old Beacon uniforms. Yang snapped back from her reminiscence to realize Blake was pulling her shirt off. She turned away. Her cheeks were hot. The urge to try to look out of the corner of her eye was powerful. She could swear the muscles of her neck were practically twitching. But, no. This time, she’d give Blake a little more dignity than that.

But, oh, gods, did Yang want to watch.

Blake had stripped out of the academy clothing, and redressed almost as quickly. Fortunately, their gear had been cleaned overnight. She didn’t envy the cadet assigned to that. It was easy to notice Yang’s bashful reaction. Blake almost giggled. It was cute. She remembered how Yang used to watch out of the corner of her eye, when she didn’t think Blake would notice. The truth was, she didn’t mind. She wanted to tell Yang to look. That it was okay. That she wanted it. But, the words wouldn’t be spoken. Blake took a moment to brush her hair. She turned to see a ray of sunlight cast upon Yang. Her breath caught. Yang’s blonde hair was practically glowing. She looked like a goddess from some old legend. Her cheeks were hot. Yang had turned back. They smiled at each other. To Blake, it felt as though the room was fading away. All that was left, for a moment, was her and Yang.

\-------

Skyscrapers, flying vehicles of every size, and people dressed to flaunt their lien at every turn. Atlas as a city was a testament to the power of wealth. And, hardly any faunus at all. Blake would be lying to say she wasn't somewhat uncomfortable. It was chilly, too. Even in the midday sun, and despite the city's artificial climate technology.

“Let’s see, we’ve got a large black coffee…” The lady barista smiled politely as she handed Yang the lidded cup. “And chai tea.” As she looked at Blake, her eyes wandered to her feline ears, and the smile faded. She hesitated for just a moment, and handed the cup over.

Yang knew what she saw, and she sure as hell didn't like it. Her gaze narrowed upon the cafe worker. “Is there a problem?”

Blake sighed, her gaze dropping. “Yang...let’s just go, okay?”

Not another word was spoken, save for a grunt of frustration from Yang. Once they had gotten several steps from the outdoor cafe’s counter, she realized Blake had been holding her hand. The irritation faded, and she smiled.

“That was sweet, though.” Blake stated. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, well, I’d rather people didn’t talk like that to you.”

"Kind of figured something like this would end up happening. Atlesians still don't really see us as equals."

Her voice was tinged with frustration. Yang stopped mid-step. She sat her cup down and wrapped Blake’s hand in her two.

“You’re  _ my _ equal.” Yang’s tone was gentle, but matter of fact. “Please never forget that.”

Warmth washed over Blake as she felt her heart skip. Her eyes softly narrowed as they met Yang’s.

Every time Yang looked into Blake’s eyes for more than an instant, she felt entranced by them. Beautiful, glimmering pools of gold that promised a far greater treasure beneath the surface. Her breath was quickening. She felt like she may fall in and drown.

Maybe now. It was as good a time as any, right? The mood was as perfect as it had ever been. Blake’s ears folded into her head. The red on Yang’s cheeks was, simply, adorable. She knew the mood was mutual. Maybe now, then. If she just pulled a little closer. If she just raised up on her toes. Yang’s lips had always looked so soft…

_ Adam’s lips pressed into hers roughly. His grip on her shoulder was tight. It was becoming painful. _

Blake staggered slightly as she fell back onto her feet. Her head buzzed briefly from dizziness. She blinked a few times, and looked back to Yang. She was smiling, however sadly. Yang pulled Blake into her embrace.

“It’s okay. I know how it is. I’m here with you.”

After an exhale of relief, Blake clinged to Yang.

“I know you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
